Nothing But One-Shots
by ExplicitMoxGirl
Summary: A Compilation of the One-Shots I get requested to do on Tumblr. Every One-Shot will have at least 1 member of The Shield in it because I only do Shield One-Shots. Will post more chapters as I write more oneshots. Feel free to send in your own requests in the Review section!
1. DeanLondon

_**REQUEST: Make one where you (London) are new in the WWE. The story line is: you have to team up with Ambrose for a tag match against summer and fandango. Dean doesn't like you at all. but after the match he kinda started liking you and asks you to go and have a drink with him. **_

Layla caught up with you to deliver a message. "Hey London, Stephanie McMahon wants you in her office RIGHT NOW."

"Okay, thanks for letting me know, Layla!"

"You're welcome."

You make your way to Stephanie's office. You knock on the door then walk in. You see Dean Ambrose sitting on the couch. The instant he sees you he scowls and says, "Ugh what is SHE doing here?"

"This is what I called you two down here for. Dean, London, you two are gonna team up to wrestle against Summer Rae and Fandango tonight." Stephanie tells you two.  
"UGhhhhh you're making me team up with HER? Couldn't you have picked a different diva? Like Kaitlyn or someone?"  
"Sorry Dean. It's wrestle with London or lose your job."  
Dean grumbled quietly and stormed out of the office to get ready for your match. You also went back to your locker room to get ready for your match.

When it came time for your match you made your way to the ring with Dean. You took turns wrestling. Finally Dean tagged you in as Fandango tagged Summer in. You clotheslined her a couple times. Then when Summer went to get up for the third time, you hit her HARD with a spear. Before letting her get up, you pinned her and counted to three with the ref. Dean came into the ring and the ref held up both yours and Dean's arms.

As you and Dean made your way back to each of your locker rooms, Dean stopped you and turned you so you were facing him and looking him in the eyes. "London, I'm sorry for treating you so crappy earlier. I was just having a bad day and not in the mood to really talk to anyone. To be honest, I like you London. Do you want to maybe go out to have a drink with me tonight?"  
"It's fine. I like you too, Dean. I would love to go out with you tonight." You tell him.

When Raw is over, you meet up with Dean and go to a local bar. He orders a beer and you order a rum with coke. You two talk about your lives for a while and find out that you have a lot in common with each other. You two dance for a little while then a slow song comes on. Dean pulls you close to him and you two slow dance for a few minutes. Then you look up at each other in the eyes. Next thing you know, his lips are closing the gap between you two as he kisses you for several seconds. When the kiss is finally broken, he lifts his head up and looks at you. "Room with me tonight, London."  
"Okay. You ready to go?" You ask him.  
"Yeah. Let's blow this joint."

You two go back to the hotel where you go into the hotel room. You and him kiss some more. As you are kissing him, you can feel him getting hard against your thigh. That turns you on drastically. Still kissing, you start to unbutton his shirt as he quickly removes yours. He shoved you onto the bed and quickly took off his pants and boxers and then took off your pants and underwear. He nimbly slipped on a condom and asked, "You ready?" and you nodded. You moan loudly as he rams his hard member into you. He maintains a fast pace as you keep moaning. As he hits your g-spot repeatedly, you cum hard around his dick, moaning his name loudly. "Deannnnnnn….fucccckkkkkkkk!" You scream. You moaning his name throws him over the edge. He starts grunting and moaning loudly as he fills your hot velvet tunnel with his hot seed. "Ohhhhhh shiiittttt London….fuckkkkkkk…" He pulls out of you and collapses next to you breathlessly. "Mmmmm…that was amazing London…" He kisses you one more time before falling asleep.


	2. DeanTori

**_REQUEST: You meet Dean in a club and he asks you to go up to his hotel room but you refuse. Days later you see each other again and he asks you for your number and wants to go on a date with you. make it cute :)_**

Your friends have dragged you to a nightclub with them. While you were dancing, you kept noticing a cute guy looking at you. You looked away and went to the bar to get a drink. You were stirring your drink when you looked up and saw the guy sitting right next to you. He looks at the bartender and says, "Two rums and pepsi's please." You wondered why he ordered two instead of just one. When the bartender served him the drinks he looked at you and gave you one of them. "Couldn't help but notice you when you were on the dance floor. I'm Dean. Nice to meet ya." He said to you.

"Hi. I'm Victoria. Ummm…nice to meet you too." You replied shyly.  
"You're pretty Victoria." Dean slurred. You could tell he was tipsy. "Wanna go back to my hotel room? I could show you a whole lot more fun than you are having now." You didn't really want to be with him when he was drunk, because who knows what he could do to you.  
"Ummm…I'll have to take a rain-check on that. I'm not feeling that good right now. I might just go home and lay down." You lie to him. "Oh…ok…" He walks away with a sad look on his face.

Several days later, you are at the gym working out when you see him again. When he finally sees you, he walks over to you. "I see you're into CrossFit." He tells you. "I am too. My buddy Seth got me into it." He said pointing to a man with two-toned hair in the area that he came from. "Man, Victoria, I just can't get over how beautiful you are. I thought it was the alcohol in my system making me attracted to you, but it's not. Can I please get your number? Maybe take you out to supper one of these days?"  
You decide to give him a chance as you write your number down and give it to him. "Here you go. To be completely honest Dean, you aren't bad looking yourself. Damn." You say as you study his big muscles and sculpted abs.  
"Well thanks, can I call you Vicky?"  
"Actually I prefer Tori over Vicky. So you can call me Tori."  
"Okay, well I have to get going. Have to get ready to go to work."  
"Oh? Where do you work?"  
"Well actually, I work all over the place, I travel a lot for my job. I work as a professional wrestler for WWE. I'm gonna be here for the rest of the week though."  
"Any strings you can pull to get me signed? I've always wanted to work for WWE."  
"I can see what I can do. Well, I have to get going, I'll call you tonight after work."  
"Mkay. Talk to you later then."

_'Wow…he is hot!' _You think to yourself. You go back to your apartment where you take a nap. Next thing you know, you are woken up by your cell phone ringing. You answer it sleepily. "Hello?"

"Hey, Tori. It's Dean. I've been thinking about where I wanna take you for dinner. Do you wanna go tonight? Because I know exactly where to take you."

"Sure just give me 30 minutes or so to get ready."  
"Mkay. I'll be there in an hour to pick you up."  
"Okay."

You picked out your best outfit and got into the shower, cleaning off the day's sweat. After you finish getting ready, you wait for Dean to get there. Several minutes later you hear a knock on the door. You answer the door, seeing Dean standing there. He's wearing a buttoned up shirt with a suit jacket, and dark blue jeans. You get turned on by how sexy he looks, but you don't tell him. "Ready?" He asks you.  
"Yup. Let's go."

He walks you down to his car and opens the passenger side door for you. After I get in he shuts the door and gets in himself. He drives for about 15 minutes before he reaches the destination. He pulls into the parking lot of an elegant restaurant. He gets out and opens the door for you. You get out and he grabs onto your hand as he walks you into the restaurant. "Private reservation for 2. Party name is Ambrose." He tells the waiter. The waiter directs you two to a private room, secluded from the rest of the restaurant. He ordered a huge plate of spaghetti for the both of you. You two began eating. You took a particularly huge bite and notice that your piece is connected to Dean's piece. You slowly suck it in until you and him end up kissing. Once the kiss was broken, Dean looked you in the eyes and said, "Tori, I talked to the boss, and asked her if there was anyway that you could get signed and she said yes, but you will have to start out in the developmental promotion called NXT. Does that sound okay to you?"  
You smile at him and say, "That sounds wonderful."  
"Great, then I want you to come on the road with me."

Once the supper was done, you two kissed some more, Dean holding your hand all the way home.


	3. Ambricho

_**REQUEST: Ambrose/Jericho smut^^ Like they got a match, ambrose wins, jericho goes to deans rooms and yeah^^**_

The crowd cheered for Jericho as the lights in the arena went out, and he came out with his light-up jacket on. He smiled as the crowd chanted, "Y2J! Y2J! Y2J!" And he made his way to the ring. As he stood in the ring and showed off, The Shield's music started to play. Dean Ambrose made his way to the ring through the crowd. Seth and Roman weren't at the arena tonight because it was their day off. As Dean made it to the ring, Jericho couldn't help but to think, '_Damn! Dean is looking sexy tonight!'_ He pushed the thought aside because he didn't want to have a wardrobe malfunction on live TV. The bell rang and the match started. Jericho fought at Ambrose, and when he had Ambrose in a weak spot he put him into the Walls of Jericho, hoping that he would make Ambrose tap out. But Ambrose gathered up his strength and made it to the bottom rope, reaching out and grabbing it. Jericho was forced to release his hold. Suddenly, Ambrose had him in his own submission maneuver, which Jericho was able to get out of, but not without damage. Jericho was weak. As he stood up Ambrose grabbed him and did his finisher, the Headlock Driver. Jericho was done. He couldn't wrestle in this match anymore. Ambrose turned him over, pinning him and counting to three with the ref. Ambrose looked down at Jericho and mocked him. Instead of getting angry about it, it turned Jericho on. Ambrose made his way back to his locker room, as did Jericho.

Instead of going straight to his own locker room, Jericho decided to stop by Dean's locker room. He didn't bother with knocking on the door, he just walked right in. Jericho heard the showers running, and he instantly knew where Dean was. He removed his own gear and made his way to the shower stalls. He got behind Dean and hugged him. Dean jumped, startled. "What the fuck are you doing Chris?" Dean yelled.  
"I can't stop thinking about you Dean. I need you. And I definitely know you ain't just straight. You are bi. Don't think I haven't done my research. I know you are gonna like this." He said as he grabbed Dean's cock and started stroking it slowly. Dean's body reacted exactly how Chris knew it would, getting harder the more Chris stroked him. "Fuck, Chris…" Dean moaned.  
Chris dropped to his knees and took Dean's tip in his mouth, slowly feeding it in until it hit the back of his throat. He bobbed his head up and down, his own member getting harder as Dean's moans got louder. "Ahhhhh fuckkkkkk….that's a nice mouth you got there, Chris….keep going like that I might not make it much longer…" Dean moaned, enjoying the sensation around his cock. Chris kept sucking, swirling his tongue over the big vein on Dean's shaft. Dean felt his balls start to tighten up as he came hard down Jericho's throat, his hot seed shooting down Chris's throat in quick, short, bursts. He grunted as he fucked Jericho's face to get the remainder of the cum out of his now soft dick. "Unnnnnnnggggg shitttttt….fuckkkkkkk…"

He pulled out and went to wash up but then Chris stopped him. "Hold up. This ain't over yet." He said, getting behind Dean once again. He grabbed some body wash and rubbed some on his hands to use as lube. He then inserted a finger into Dean's tight hole, then inserted a second finger, moving them in a scissor-like action to make his hole prepared for entrance. Dean moaned as he started to get hard again. It wasn't until Chris plunged a third finger in that Dean said, "Now! I need you now….unnnnhhhh."  
Chris positioned himself against Dean's now relaxed hole, slowly easing his turgid member in until he reached the hilt. He then began thrusting in a slow, even pace. Dean moaned, grabbed himself, and began pumping himself in time with Chris's thrusts. "Shit…Dean…you are so fucking tight…" Chris said, moaning loudly. He started thrusting a little bit faster. The feeling of Dean's muscle contracting around his dick was throwing him over the edge. "Shitttt….Dean…I'm gonna cummmmmm….DEAN!" He screamed, filling Dean with his product. Dean then began fisting himself until he came again, this time all over the shower wall. Chris pulled out of him and gave him a kiss. "That was amazing Dean…we should do this again soon." He quickly washed himself up and got out of the shower, putting his wrestling trunks back on until he reached his own locker room. Dean continued on with his shower and then got dressed, smiling all the way as he drove back to the hotel.


	4. Ambrollins

_**REQUEST: Can you do a Ambrose/Rollins story where Seth's depressed after him and Roman lose the tag titles, Seth walks back to their hotel room to find Dean naked except the US title and they have sex while Dean wears the title the whole time? Please? :)**_

The car ride back to the hotel after Raw was silent. At least for Seth it was. He was sitting in the backseat, while Dean and Roman were in the front, Roman driving. Dean and Roman were talking, but Seth wasn't paying any attention. They got to the hotel and went to their rooms. Seth stopped before reaching his and Dean's room, he turned to Dean and said, "I need to talk to Ro real quick I'll be back in a few minutes."  
"Mkay hurry back soon." Dean told him, walking into his room.

About 10 minutes later, Seth left Roman's room, crying. He and Roman had just talked about tonight's events. They had lost the tag team titles to Cody Rhodes and Goldust. Seth couldn't stop thinking about it and it had him depressed. As he walked into his and Dean's room, he noticed Dean laying on the bed watching TV, wearing nothing but his US title. Seth couldn't help but to get turned on by what he was looking at. He felt his cock spring to life in his skinny jeans. He could tell that Dean was hard. "Ummmm…Dean? Why are you naked?" Seth asked uncomfortably, his dick straining furiously against the denim prison of the jeans. Dean chuckled and got off the bed, seductively walking over to Seth. He kissed Seth roughly, grinding his hard member against Seth's thigh. Dean buried his head in Seth's neck, nipping at it until he got to Seth's earlobe. "I can tell something is bothering you…why don't you let me take care of that." He whispered, nibbling Seth's earlobe. Seth groaned as his cock begged for escape. He groped at himself. "Well, well, well. Eager to let that cock out, are we?" Dean said as he went to unbutton Seth's jeans. He placed soft kisses down Seth's waist, pulling down Seth's jeans and boxers at the same time. He began placing more kisses down Seth's shaft until he reached the tip. He took that hard tip in his mouth like a pro. Seth moaned loudly the farther down Dean's throat his cock went. "Ohhhhh godd….Dean, that mouth….fuckkkk….." He could already feel his balls tightening up. He groaned and said, "Shittt…Dean…I'm gonna cummmmmm….oh fuck make me cum Dean!" He began thrusting into Dean, fucking his face hard. Dean pulled his head off of Seth's dick, and began fisting him hard. Seth moaned almost femininely as his hot seed shot out of his dick onto Dean's chest, a tiny bit landing onto the US title. Dean wiped at it with his hand and then stuck his fingers into Seth's mouth, letting Seth taste his own product. Seth sucked on his fingers greedily until Dean yanked his fingers out of Seth's mouth. Seth went to get his clothes on, but Dean yanked him back down onto the bed. "Nuh uh uh….you don't get to get dressed yet. It's my turn to have fun now. Get on all fours, you fucking slut!"

Seth did as he was told. Dean reached into the nightstand and grabbed out a bottle of lube out of the nightstand. He lubed up his fingers, then started rubbing at Seth's puckered hole. Seth grunted when the finger entered him. Then Dean entered a second finger into Seth, scissoring his fingers to make Seth's hole looser. Finally, Dean lubed up his rigid cock and rammed himself into Seth. Seth shuddered at the coolness of the metal on the title, and yelped at the forceful entry. Dean maintained a fast, steady pace, moaning at how tight Seth was. "Fuck Seth….you're so fucking tight…you're gonna make me cum too soon…" Seth just smiled evilly to himself and moaned whorishly. Feeling Seth's muscle contract around his dick, Dean began pounding into Seth, hitting his prostate multiple times. "Ohhhhhh fuckkkkkk DEANNNNNNNN!" Seth screamed, cumming all over the bed sheets. Dean began grunting hard, as he emptied his load inside Seth. "Unnnnnngggg shittttt….Sethhhhhh….unnnnnnggg…" Dean pulled out of Seth, collapsing on top of Seth, the title pressing into Seth's back. He rolled off of Seth and looked him in the eyes. "You still depressed, Seth?" Dean asked him, kissing him softly. Seth kissed back and said, "Nope…thanks Dean…I really needed that." He yawned loudly and closed his eyes, falling asleep right away. Dean looked at the sleeping Seth and smiled, glad that his lover wasn't depressed anymore. He then closed his eyes, smiling as he fell asleep, still wearing the title.


End file.
